Beyond the glass
by AmayaBloodriver
Summary: What happen when Alice remembers everything?How will change the others?Will Jack still be a hero?My first story!


I dont own Pandora Hearts There are spoilers!

Sometimes some things are better left forgotten...  
To bad our little Alice did not known this...

You're a special person to me.

A good frined...

Yes a very good friend...

So please.. promise me that..

when I'm in trouble or if there are people that want to hurt me...

You will come and save me."

**Of course Alice we are friends.**

Friends?Hah!I dont need a bunch of weaklings together!A friend?What a stupid thought!They either stab you in the back or use in the end...

Cowards...

Liars...

Mistakes...

Even though that I am trying to reach my memories something tells me that I am better off without them.

_..Hey,why do you want to find them anuway?_

Why?I want to know the reason of my existence!

,_,I see then if that was so important why did you forgot it in the first place?,,_

Always the question WHY?  
How should I know!  
I dont know and that is why I need to find them!

Me and Oz are similiar in many ways...  
He wants to find the reason for his sin and I for my existence...

But why does he want to find it?

Why am I born?WHY? And more importantly do I want to know?I am scared...

_"I'm scared that I'm not human._

_I'm scared that I'm different from other chains..._

_I fear the things I don't know. I fear the things I already knew... and at every moment... I always... more than anyone... fear myself the most!"_

And that stupid rabbit who asked me...

_"Say, Why are you Alice, why is Alice you?_

_Why do you call yourself Alice?_

_Your name is the Blood-stained Black Rabbit..isn't it?"_

Why?Its my name!I can recall only that!

Oz...

You are my contractor a mere human whom I saved in the Abyss but why do I fell like you are so much more?

How much time did I spend in the Abyss?

_The power of the Abyss transforms humans into Chains. It grants will to those without life. And ... because it is linked to all flows of time'.. the Abyss is a dimension that can rule over such beings."_

I hear a women singing...  
It is a very nostalgic sound but very pretty as well...

Why does it sound so familiar?

_"I despise common sense. I've seen the world from every possible angle. This cruel, ridiculous, beautiful world."_

I am not sure about this world being beautiful but I know that it is cruel...

There are people that are born without purpose or meaning of life and the spend they whole life searching for it rather cruel...

It is ridiculos too Here you live if you have money or good looks, people kill others for money,and once you will grow old and die

No beauty or money can trick death...

_"If you accept everything you're told without question, you'll lose your ability to think. Even if you reached the same conclusion, it would still be worth analyzing the reasons behind it."_

What is this voice?I hear it first time in my life and yet...  
I fell ashamed for not recalling it...  
Uhhh!The damn voice!

_"First of all, let me welcome you Alice."_

**Alice**?That is my name!Who are you?

_what's wrong, Alice?"_

**Why!WHY?WHY?**

These patched-up memories...  
_My name is Lacie..._  
_This is my servant Oswald..._  
_My name is Jack Vessalius._  
_a pretty name..._  
_Goodbye Jack._  
_Whats wrong,Older Brother?_  
_"You're free to use her to fufill your wish..._  
_"I leave the rest to you."_  
_"Do you know this man, Lacie?"_  
_"Lacie is Dead...I killed her"_  
_"So it's you today?"_  
_"Lacie Baskerville, with my Chains of conviction, I pass judgement upon you,Your sin is that of being born with the eyes of a Child of Misfortune; which threatens the peace of the Abyss."_  
_"To me Jack Vessalius feels like water."_

**Alice?**

She snapped her head up towards the blonde boy that asked her...

What is wrong?

She stared at him blankly,  
**My parents are dead.**

Oz seemed suprised at first but then asked another question

Yes. What else is wrong, Alice?

"I'm sad" or "I feel lonely." He most certainly did not expect **"Something is broken."**

"What is broken, Alice?"

**"Me."**

Who are your parents you stupid rabbit!Gilbert yelled at her

Baskervilles...

Review and tell me what do you think its my first story be gentle

Next chappie coming soon...

The title and idea came from American McGee's Alice game, a gruesome bloody computer game. The Japanese version of the name is "Alice in Nightmare" but it looked boring so I changed it to have the R capitalized. One change makes all the difference in the world :)


End file.
